Children of the Blood Eagle
The Children of the Blood Eagle (CoBE) were setup years before the Empress' death by one of her advisors, but only began their true purpose after her death in 2955. Now one of the more fanatic remnants of the Blood Eagle's followers, the Children work to see the the "bloodline" of their empress never dies and that her empire is restored. Ideals The Children of the Blood Eagle have developed their ideals over the past two centuries and were primarily formed by those who believed in the Blood Eagle's way of keeping nobles obedient. Nothing is forbidden in furthering the Children's cause as they are willing to use any asset for their goals including, more recently, the use of the now discarded Cygnus technology. The Children also believe that all are inferior in the presence of power, believing that titles and ranks mean nothing if they are not gained through force or by merit. Recent Activity Recently the Children have targeted the Umbra Protocol as these Aquilan spec-ops units have been most opposed to the goals of the cult and have managed to keep the Children at bay. However, after a series of events that led to the destruction of a substantial amount of the neo-eagleists, the Children of the Blood Eagle successfully assassinated the former Legate Umbra. This attack led the Umbra Protocol and the CoBE into a shadow war that also led to the capture and then release of the Children's Blood Dragon. Outside of Umbra, the Children have also been known to target other neo-eagleist groups - sometimes even their own members - in effort to "keep the blood strong". Hierarchy and Divisions The Children are made up of scientists, researchers, and soldiers from across the sector, and accept any who seek their own power into the cult. Members of the organization are placed into several different categories: Knights The military might of the organization, made up of soldiers and warriors who have sworn fealty to the Blood Eagle. They are sometimes referred to as the Knights of the Crimson Eagle. Observers Every good organization has it’s supervisors, the Observers are the ears, eyes, and nose of the the Blood Eagle’s Children. Forgers The Children's equipment and machinery must be kept at it’s best. Reticulum crafters and Fornax mechanics who’s beliefs align with the cult's are placed within the Forgers. A specialty of this division are the Bloodforged weapons and equipment. Enlightened Religion is the foundation of any civil society or of any dedicated organisation. The Enlightened are the morale and scientific division responsible for experimentation and biological modification sciences. Recruitment The Children of the Blood Eagle use an extensive vetting process for new members. Existing members will vet the potential new ones by using background checks, personality examinations, mental tests, observations on their particular skills, and personal trials such as trials by combat. The Children will then find ways to improve the initiate's skills and place them into the correct division if they pass all the vetting procedures. Experiments Gengineered Bio-weapons There are two known gengineered creatures that have come from the Enlightened of CoBE: *The Blood Dragon ( Codename: Geddion) *Shadow Beast (Codename: Shadrix) Enhancements The organization does not man simple soldiers - which is not entirely uncommon in the sector as many do use mechanical and technical cybernetics; however, not all enhancements used by the CoBE are mechanical. Experimentation into evolutionary processes are constantly being tested by the Enlightened. For example, turning cybernetics and stims into actual organs that integrate from birth which cause very little to no stress to the being. Some have taken to calling them “Black Bloods” for the way the body reacts when the chemicals are released, turning the blood black for a period of time. The goal of this “creationism” is to create a perfect soldier. These experiments tend to be volatile, resulting the elimination of the subject. There have been some partial successes with the experiments but most have been kept secret. Bloodforged Weaponry At first this art was used more as a symbolic act - mixing the blood of the future wielder into the metal of said weapon to symbolize the weapon as an extension of oneself. Now however, the Forgers have created technology that allows the blood of its user to act as a DNA lock that works for only those of the same bloodline as the original wielder, such as a gun that won't fire, a sword that cannot be lifted, or even a backfire that harms an ineligible wielder. This technology is still experimental and may be tricked into use or more simply broken off at the risk of damaging the weapon. Another risk is that if the bloodline dies these weapons may stop functioning; in these cases they are locked away within a vault never to be used again. The equipment and forgers required for this cost valuable time and resources which is why only a few exist within the organization and possibly the sector. Category:House Aquila Category:Cult